TMP
The Steyr TMP (Tactical Machine Pistol) is a usable Machine Pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is a Sub-Machine Gun with a built-in foregrip and side folding stock, and has a top surface-integrated rail for attaching sights. It is famous for its controllability, allowing a shooter to fire the weapon accurately in bursts of more than 10-15 rounds instead of the common 2-3 round bursts that other machine pistols are limited to. It was discontinued in 2001 when Steyr sold the design to Brügger & Thomet, who developed the design into the MP9. In-Game Singleplayer A TMP with a Red Dot Sight is a pickup in Estate Takedown on a wall with an array of other weapons. It appears to have the same dual color pattern as the G18. In the level No Russian, airport security guards carry them. A TMP is also present in Team Player. Multiplayer This weapon is unlocked at rank 58 The TMP has a high rate of fire, somewhat fast reloading and very good accuracy, and is similar in many aspects to the ACR, but has shorter range. Its main weakness is its low magazine capacity of only 15 rounds and 30 in reserve, the lowest of all the machine pistols, meaning it will need to be reloaded after every 1-3 kills. The damage per bullet is also relatively low though the accuracy and almost non-existent recoil compensate for this. It will go through its 15 round magazine in a little less than 2 seconds. For this reason using Extended Magazines and Scavenger Pro are highly recommended with this weapon. Using the Red Dot Sight is advised, as default iron sights are somewhat bulky, reducing overall awareness. This gun is a poor choice with Akimbo, as even with Steady Aim the crosshairs are very large while moving. The iron sights are easy, if bulky, to use because of the little tick in the middle. It's recommended to keep your distance from the target, despite it being a very effective CQB weapon. FMJ is not very useful with the TMP due to the small magazine capacity and moderate stopping power. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Trivia *For some reason, Akimbo TMP with Red Dot Sights can be found multiple times throughout both the campaign and Special Ops, despite the utter uselessness of the Red Dot Sights on akimbo weapons. *The TMP has a much smaller magazine in multiplayer than in single player. This was probably done to balance the weapon, since it has almost no recoil and a high rate of fire. *The model in-game is shown using a thirty round magazine instead of a fifteen round magazine, which would normally fit flush with the magazine well. *This is the second Steyr made weapon in Modern Warfare 2. Image:Tmp 6.png|The TMP Image:Tmpiron_6.png|Ironsights Image:AkimboTMPRDS.png|Akimbo TMP's with red dot sights as found in No Russian. Steyr TMP.jpg|The silencer used in real life. References Category:Machine Pistols Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer